


【乐高超蝙】当紫灯戒找上蝙蝠侠

by ykfruit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ykfruit/pseuds/ykfruit





	【乐高超蝙】当紫灯戒找上蝙蝠侠

　　01  
　　“别再跟着我了！”蝙蝠侠怒气冲冲地瞪着对方。  
　　但这一次，蝙蝠侠的瞪视似乎失去了作用。  
　　“或者你想我把你切成三段？”蝙蝠侠威胁道。  
　　但对方仍然毫无退缩之意，二者僵持了五分钟后。  
　　“额……或许紫灯灯戒没法听懂你的威胁？”罗宾小心翼翼地说道。

　　02  
　　在交涉无果后，蝙蝠侠不得不从万能腰带中腾出来一个格子给紫灯灯戒。  
　　他总不能任由戒指跟着他到处乱飞。  
　　想想吧，在他跟反派打架的时候，一个发着紫光的戒指绕着他的脑袋飞来飞去，并不停地试图套在他手上，那是个什么画面？  
　　“我觉得你可以收下它。”罗宾说道，“灯戒的力量！有了它，我们对付那些罪犯能省多少力气！”  
　　“那是紫灯灯戒，紫灯！”蝙蝠侠强调道，“蝙蝠侠不爱任何人！”  
　　“你教育过我不许说谎。”罗宾咕哝道，“说谎的人最终还是要面对真相的。”  
　　然后他在蝙蝠侠无情的瞪视下退缩了。

　　03  
　　“各色灯戒的作用？”哈尔重复道，“你问我这个做什么？”  
　　“充实我的资料库。”蝙蝠侠面无表情。

　　04  
　　“……紫灯灯戒会选择心中蕴藏深厚的爱的人，它可以看到某人内心的真爱。也可以追踪相爱之人的心跳并作为飞行引导……”  
　　“等等。”蝙蝠侠打断他，“飞行引导是什么意思？”  
　　“就是说可以直接到达心爱之人的身边。”哈尔回答道，“若相爱之人死亡，还能能利用爱情力量将刚刚死去的人救活。说实话我觉得这个能力挺不错的，复活啊，爱情真是伟大不是吗？”  
　　“蝙蝠侠不需要爱情。”

　　05  
　　“救命！蝙蝠侠！”蝙蝠侠的耳麦里突然传来了正联的呼救，“卢瑟把超人骗到屋子里了，那里面有上百吨的氪石！”  
　　蝙蝠侠的脑子里哄的一声响，上百吨的氪石，那会杀死超人的！  
　　来不及多想，他从万能腰带里找出紫灯灯戒带到手上，绚烂地紫光将他包围，强大的力量传导到他身上的每一处，也逼迫他正视自己的内心。  
　　克拉克，再多坚持一下，等等我，求你……  
　　下一秒，紫灯的力量将他送到了超人身边。

　　06  
　　房间里堆了满满的氪石，它们发出亮红色的光芒，而由于颜色太过相近，谁都没发现，里面混杂了一点粉色。  
　　“……卢瑟说要让超人变成坏人，他弄了那么多红氪石，蓝大个儿要是真的失去了道德观怎么办？我不想和蓝大个儿打架……”  
　　耳麦里的后半句话姗姗来迟。

　　07  
　　“……哇哦。”超人缓慢地眨了眨眼，他死死盯着蝙蝠侠露出来的腹肌，“你穿成这样，是来勾引我的吗？”

　　08  
　　“放手！你这愚蠢的童子军！”  
　　“我马上就不是童子军了。”超人慢条斯理地说道。

　　09  
　　“真可惜，没能拍下蝙蝠侠穿紫灯制服的样子。”哈尔满脸遗憾。  
　　“我记得你告诉过我，紫灯可以看见某人内心的真爱。”蝙蝠侠露出一个恶劣地微笑，“我在哈尔·乔丹内心，看见了……”  
　　“不！等等！”绿灯侠冲上来试图阻止。  
　　但蝙蝠侠在此之前快速地吐出了一个名字：  
　　“巴里·艾伦。”  
　　闪电侠震惊地睁大了眼睛，然后慢慢的，整个人都变成红色的了。

　　10  
　　“……我很抱歉，B，我……”  
　　“没关系，我知道你被氪石影响了，那不是你的错。”  
　　“不，我的意思是，我很抱歉，因为，那正是我一直想要去做的。”  
　　“蝙蝠侠不爱任何人！”  
　　“但紫灯灯戒将你送到了我身边。”  
　　“……哼。”

　　11  
　　“说谎的人最终还是要面对真相的。”罗宾骄傲地说，“瞧，我说过的。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
车：

　　00  
　　天知道卢瑟是哪儿找来这么多氪石的，它们铺散在地上，像洒满了玫瑰花瓣的大床……  
　　去你的玫瑰花瓣！  
　　去你的勾引！  
　　紫灯制服又不是他能决定的！

　　01  
　　在超人扑上来的一瞬间，蝙蝠侠用巨大的紫水晶包裹住了他。  
　　超人凝固在其中，优美的肌肉线条在其中定格，他的姿势是动态的，人却是静止的，光线穿过紫水晶落在他身上，将这动与静的结合渲染得惊人的美丽。  
　　蝙蝠侠刚松了口气，紫水晶上却突然崩出了裂痕，接着碎片飞溅如雨。  
　　超人突然出现在蝙蝠侠身旁，他的手指停在蝙蝠侠面前，指尖正夹着一片飞射向蝙蝠侠面颊的紫水晶碎片，身上却缠绕着紫色的锁链。  
　　“我可不想弄伤了你。”超人微笑着丢掉那片紫水晶，接着他扫了一眼自己身上的锁链，挑了挑眉，“我没想到你喜欢玩这个……”  
　　下一秒，锁链收紧，将超人捆了个结结实实。

　　02  
　　去你的喜欢！  
　　蝙蝠侠黑着脸开始研究怎么出去。

　　03  
　　卢瑟出品，必属精品。  
　　拒绝豆腐渣工程，从我做起。

　　04  
　　“要我帮忙吗？”被捆着的超人貌似诚恳地提议道，但那双蓝眼睛却死死地盯着蝙蝠侠。  
　　盯着他背上那双时不时呼扇一下的蝙蝠翅膀，盯着他被紫色腰带所圈起来的腰线，盯着那失去披风掩护后，被紧身衣勾勒出形状的臀部，以及被紫色长靴紧紧包裹的小腿。  
　　那双蓝眼睛几乎要烧起来了，它们将渴望赤裸裸的呈现，毫不掩饰。  
　　蝙蝠侠冷哼一声，背上的翅膀又不自在地呼扇了一下。  
　　超人的喉咙向下移动，发出咕咚的一声。

　　08  
　　“顺便一提，你的戒指好像快没电了。”  
　　“什么……？”

　　09  
　　超人挣脱开紫色的锁链，他走向蝙蝠侠，轻而易举地制住了他的反抗。  
　　紫灯戒仿佛庆祝一般，冒了两下紫色的火花，就彻底没反应了。

　　10  
　　“你这个废物戒指！”  
　　蝙蝠侠愤怒地咆哮道。  
　　“别这么说，我挺喜欢它的审美的。”  
　　超人一只手固定住蝙蝠侠的双手，另一只手按上他裸露的腹肌，然后缓缓向上抚摸。  
　　他的指尖挑开胸部下沿的布料，然后伸了进去。  
　　“放手！你这愚蠢的童子军！”  
　　“我马上就不是童子军了。”超人慢条斯理地说道。

　　11  
　　那强健的肌肉在他掌下愤怒地起伏着，温暖而柔韧，它们挣扎着，显出旺盛的生命力。  
　　惊人的力量在他掌下爆发，超人稍稍收了收力道，他吻上对方裸露的下颌，温柔地厮磨着。  
　　“你知道挣扎并没有用，我不想伤了你。”  
　　他手掌向下，在腹部暧昧地摩擦了一下，然后解开腰带，丢到一旁。  
　　“我爱你……”他叹息道，“我渴望你。”  
　　蝙蝠侠僵了一下，被压在头顶上的手掌松开了藏着绿氪石的掌套暗扣。  
　　超人将脸埋在蝙蝠侠颈上，悄悄露出一个得意的微笑，然后咬开蝙蝠头罩与上衣相连的部分。  
　　他松开了压制着对方的手掌，摘下蝙蝠侠的头罩放到一旁，在布鲁斯复杂的目光下，低头吻了上去。  
　　然后他感觉到一只手掌挪到了他的脑后，用力抓住他的头发，他顺着力道向后撤了撤。  
　　紧接着身下人就调整了位置重新吻了上来。  
　　微凉的嘴唇变得火热，舌头柔韧而灵巧的钻进他的口腔，他带领着他，用嘴唇，用舌头，用牙齿，他给了他一个布鲁西式的火辣的吻。  
　　性感而强势。  
　　他只用一个吻，就挑起了超人全部的欲望，并叫他节节败退。  
　　超人只觉得自己几乎要喘不过气来，但是拉奥作证，他才是他们当中不需要呼吸的那一个！  
　　超人几乎要沉溺进去了，他一只手从布鲁斯腰侧衣服的开口钻了进去，急切地揉捏着掌下的肉体，另一只手肘支撑在地上，手掌则抚弄着平铺在地上的蝙蝠翅膀，坚硬的骨缘上包裹着薄薄的翼膜，温热的，柔软的，像天鹅绒一般。  
　　在他没注意的时候，布鲁斯空闲的那只手掌已经拉开了他背后的拉链，并揽住了他的腰。等超人再反应过来时，两人已经换了位置，而他上半身的紧身衣已经堆叠到了腰部，露出比大理石雕塑更漂亮的身体。  
　　超人的一只手掌仍停留在紫灯制服里，他从腰部下移，揉弄那个紧实的臀。  
　　而那个骑在他身上的男人正收着下巴，眼神矜傲，用戴着手套的手指按上他的嘴唇。  
　　超人嗅到了皮革与金属的气味，它们混合在一起揉弄着他的下唇，然后毫不迟疑地向下，划过他的下颌，他的喉结，他赤裸的胸膛，一路向下，停在他肚脐上方，然后轻佻地画了个圈。  
　　超人的眼神火热得几乎要烧起来。  
　　布鲁斯骑在他腰上，一只手指绕着他的肚脐画圈。他的屁股还掌控在超人的手里，但他还能露出那副矜傲的神情，然后伸出舌头，缓缓舔了舔下唇。  
　　“你辣透了。”超人嗓子发紧，眸色变深。  
　　“你说的是谁？”他用浸着酒液的甜蜜嗓音问道，“布鲁斯·韦恩？”  
　　然后恢复成蝙蝠侠的冷硬嗓音：“还是蝙蝠侠？”  
　　“是你。”超人答道，“只是你。我爱的那个你。”  
　　布鲁斯叹息了一声，他只觉得紫灯戒在爱上影响了他的脑子，他任由超人握住他的手腕，将他的臂甲除去。  
　　于是现在温暖的皮肤紧紧相贴，他们五指相扣，落在超人的耳旁。  
　　他们用一只手掌紧紧相扣，用另一只手掌除去对方的衣物。  
　　他们接吻、拥抱、厮磨。  
　　超人急切的起身，想去追吻离开的双唇。  
　　抬起上半身的布鲁斯撑着他的胸膛把他按下去。  
　　“你想要我，就要按照我的步调来，童子军。”  
　　好吧，蝙蝠侠的控制欲。  
　　超人表面上服从了，他上半身乖乖地倚在红氪石上，空闲的手掌却不老实地上移，从包裹着暗紫长靴的小腿，上移到赤裸的大腿，并勾起靴口然后松手，发出“啪”的一声。  
　　布鲁斯不满地轻哼了一声，但他纵容了这个，并用带着茧子的手掌在超人下身点火。  
　　超人的胸膛开始剧烈的起伏，他摸索着的手掌开始更急切的上移，从大腿到臀部，然后他的手指陷进了股沟，并继续沿着那道凹线向上，顺着脊线，滑到翅膀根部，暧昧而色情的揉按着那里，令那对宽大的薄翼呼扇了一下，带起微凉的气流。  
　　“你的翅膀也有感觉吗？”超人沙哑着嗓音问道，“我还以为它属于紫灯制服的一部分。”  
　　然后他就在布鲁斯加大的手劲儿下闷哼了一声。  
　　“它性感极了。”但钢铁之躯并不在意那点力道，他享受带着薄茧的粗糙摩挲与高超技巧，他眼神火热而富有侵略性，他贪婪地巡视着布鲁斯身上的每一处肌肤。  
　　一只手不太够用，他想捉住布鲁斯的脚踝，想压住他结实的大腿，想揉捏他饱满的臀，想抚摸他随呼吸起伏的腹部，想握住他收窄的腰部用力向下压，想揉按他汗湿的胸膛，想抚弄他的翅膀。  
　　但他只有一只手掌，因为他的另一只手掌与布鲁斯的紧紧相扣。  
　　如此，他便心甘情愿被俘获。  
　　“我爱你……”他叹息道。  
　　但对方却绝不肯说出那个词，所以他在这过程不停地说给布鲁斯听。  
　　他在埋在他体内的时候说，他在他身上挺动的时候说，他看着他眼角微红骑在他身上的时候说。  
　　“我爱你。”  
　　“超人爱蝙蝠侠。”  
　　“克拉克爱布鲁斯。”  
　　“我爱你，只是你。”  
　　“闭嘴！然后做！”  
　　“Yes,my love.”


End file.
